Afectuosamente Dopado
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Severus debe aprender a no beber el antídoto antes del Veritaserum. Florecen las comidas a deshoras, las risas y carcajadas, y los limones.


Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción/adaptación de la historia Affectionately High, de dragoon811. Los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y la historia original, a dragoon811.

Afectuosamente dopado.

Había altibajos en eso de ser un héroe. También tenía altibajos el ser un paria. Y estaban los altibajos de ser las dos cosas. Y 'las dos cosas', aplicaba para el delgado y narizón hombre que se abría paso entre los trabajadores del Ministerio, con el pañuelo bien atado entre la levita y el ceño bien fruncido.

Severus Snape estaba harto que lo acosaran los fans y los que lo veían como un mentiroso y como un traidor. Si tuviera que ser por completo honesto, prefería a los violentos. Lanzarle un hechizo a alguien que te ataca no estaba tan mal visto.

Estaba harto de ser arrastrado al Ministerio, siendo presentado como una 'autoridad' en los juicios a los Mortífagos, y estaba harto de ser obligado a beber veritaserum con regularidad, en aras del 'juego limpio'.

Lo habían acosado tanto que había terminado accediendo a la oferta de Potter y vivir en Grimmauld Place, junto al mocoso Weasley y a Hermione.

"Ah, Severus," dijo Kingsley al entrar por la puerta. "Puntual, como siempre. Siéntate, comenzaremos pronto."

Parece que hoy no me darán veritaserum. Pensó Severus. El tiempo comenzó a correr en su reloj mental. Odiaba que le dieran esa cosa. Diría la verdad con o sin poción, así que había comenzado a beber el antídoto antes de ingresar al edificio.

Lástima. Los efectos secundarios del antídoto, cuando no se había tomado la poción, eran vergonzosos.

Gracias a merlín, la entrevista había terminado justo a tiempo. Ya había empezado a perder el enfoque, gracias a esos puntitos de luz que pululaban por la habitación. Kingsley, ciertamente, lo había estado mirando raro, pero igual, era él el que tenía esa oruga tan rara sobre la ropa. Severus no. Él siempre tenía la ropa impoluta, inmaculada, muchas gracias. Siempre apropiadamente abotonada, y ¡por Merlín!, sí que daba calor.

Suprimiendo las ganas de quitarse prenda tras prenda, se dio cuenta que sería mejor que tomara el tren subterráneo para regresar a Grimmauld. Si ya estaba en ese punto de la reacción, entonces no era recomendable que se apareciera. Y… ¡qué tatuaje tan cursi tenía la chica muggle junto a él! ¿Qué era? ¿Un conejo? ¿Y en la cintura? ¡Qué poca onda!

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Se preguntó si el mundo, alguna vez, dejaría de moverse. Había logrado llegar hasta la estación del subterráneo y luego a Grimmauld, y ahora, estaba sentado en una banca. Si cerraba los ojos, todavía podía sentir el movimiento del vagón bajo sus pies. Y… ¡Merlín! ¡Tenía calor! ¡Y estaba hambriento!

Poniéndose de pie de pronto, comenzó a quitarse el pañuelo del cuello. Era lo suficientemente tarde como para que Potter y su cohorte estuvieran en el pub. Hermione estaría en la cama. Se preguntó si usaría un virginal camisón blanco, o unos cómodos piyamas. Tal vez algo sexy…

 _¡NO!_

Le puso un alto a sus desbocados pensamientos. Esto era lo que odiaba de ese antídoto. Todo lo que estaba bien asegurado dentro de él, pugnaba por salir a la superficie.

Tal vez dormía desnuda.

 _¡Mierda!_

Severus bregó un poco para abrir la puerta, luego se tambaleó hasta la cocina. Casi se lleva por delante a la Sra. Black. No. Eso no estaría bien. Eso despertaría a Hermione… pero entonces, tal vez, ella pudiera ir a investigar y él podría descubrir qué clase de ropa para dormir usaba…

 _No_

Por las barbas de Merlín. De verdad estaba hambriento.

El problema con eso de ser un héroe era que las mujeres se te arrojaban. Lo cual sería bueno si se tuviera la inclinación de revolcarse con cualquiera, (Weasley), o terrible, si se estuviera comprometido con una sola mujer, (Potter), y un auténtico dolor en las pelotas si se era presentado como 'oscuro y meditabundo'. Las 'fans' de Severus querían 'enseñarle cómo amar', y querían 'curar su corazón roto'.

Su corazón estaba bien, gracias. Solo que prefería morar junto a Hermione Granger.

Fue tras mucha introspectiva que había sido capaz de entender ese no bienvenido detalle, algunos meses después de comenzar a tener que ingerir veritaserum. De hecho, casi se lo dice en la cara una noche, cuando el antídoto había durado menos que la poción.

El pequeño incidente hizo que subiera la dosis del dichoso antídoto. De ninguna manera iba a cruzarse con Hermione Granger para anunciarle que estaba enamorado de ella. Por favor. ¿Acaso le permitiría ella llevarla hasta su dormitorio, a su solitaria cama en el tercer piso, y follarla hasta perder la noción del tiempo?

Se llevó por delante una silla fuera de lugar, y terminó en el suelo, contra las alacenas. De alguna manera, logró soltar sus botas de cuero de dragón, y los pasadores le parecieron divertidísimos. Sonrió. Luego, una risita. La risita se transformó en risa, y de ahí las carcajadas.

Dándose cuenta que seguramente sonaba como un loco, trató de aplacar las risotadas. Trató de ponerse de pie y falló. La risa regresó. De verdad. Él. El Profesor Severus Snape, sentado en el suelo. ¡Dios! ¡Eran un montón de eses!

"Sev-er-us Sssssssnapeeee." Dijo como pudo. Sip. Eran un montón de eses. No era de sorprender que al Señor Tenebroso le cayera tan bien. Podía sisear todo lo que quisiera sin parecer un idiota. Severus siguió riéndose y trató de pararse de nuevo, esta vez, con un poco más de éxito. Kreacher, claramente, había traído más frituras recientemente, y pronto, el plato de Severus estaba a rebosar. Se había robado las papas de Potter y también los dulces caseros 'ocultos' de Weasley, de los que preparaba su madre. Y por alguna razón, se había robado, y comido, un frasco entero de pepinillos.

Severus no podía recordar haber estado más hambriento. Ni de niño, ni cuando lo soltaron de Azkaban, ni en el hospital, cuando se rehusaba a comerse esa porquería que llamaban comida. Comenzó a quitarle las semillas a los pepinillos con la misma eficiencia que ponía en la preparación de los ingredientes de sus pociones.

Se preguntó a qué sabrían si los sumergía en chocolate.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Estaba a medio camino de la botella de vino de elfo que Lucius le había regalado el año pasado, cuando escuchó unos pasos en el recibidor. Haciendo un poco elegante camino hasta la despensa, se ocultó allí, con la botella de vino pegada al pecho.

"¿Hola?" La voz de Hermione era tan dulce. Quería verla, pero sabía que no era buena idea en el estado en el que estaba. ¿Por qué había subido tanto la dosis? ¿Por qué?

"¡Pero qué desastre!" Se escucharon los ruidos de los platos y demás cosas al ser depositados en el fregadero para comenzar a lavarse solos.

"¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate!"

Severus casi salta cuando algo peludo le rozó la pierna. Miró hacia abajo y vio a la mascota de la castaña, que lo miraba como si fuera el gato de Cheshire. Severus lo miró con el ceño fruncido, justo cuando Hermione abrió la puerta.

"¿Profesor?" La chica se puso seria. "¿Por qué está en la alacena?"

 _No digas nada._

"¿Bebiendo?" Ofreció él. Hermione entrecerró los ojos al mirarlo.

"¿Y qué pasa con la mesa?"

"¡Estoy famélico!" Dijo en su defensa.

La expresión en el rostro de Hermione cambió a una de preocupación. "¿Señor? ¿Está… drogado?"

Él puso cara de sartén. "Ciertamente no. Estoy teniendo una reacción a una leve sobredosis de una poción. Eso es todo."

"Una… sobredosis." No parecía convencida.

"Como dije, Her… Señorita Granger", Merlín, era muy difícil sentir algo de dignidad cuando quería tanto ponerse de rodillas frente a ella y cortejarla, sin dejar de ojear la bolsa de frituras sobre la mesa.

"¿Señor?"

Ella era tan…

"… tan hermosa…"

"¿Qué cosa es hermosa?"

¡Mierda!

Justo entonces, se dio cuenta que la camiseta de la chica tenía un dibujo de una pieza de ajedrez que guiñaba un ojo, y no lo pudo aguantar más. Se echó a reír de nuevo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Así que… piensa que soy bonita…" La voz de la chica destilaba cautela.

Estaban a medio camino en las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, y él se sostenía pesadamente de ella. Hermione estaba bastante segura de haberlo escuchado decirlo unas cinco veces.

En algún punto entre comerse las frituras, beberse el vino y ser convencido de salir de la cocina, la lengua se le había aflojado demasiado y ahora no podía parar.

"Eminentemente hermosa. Eres absolutamente brillante, ¿sabes? Y lo admito, eso es solo la mitad del encanto."

Hermione se sonrojó. Era muy raro que los hombres, los de verdad, hombres con cerebro que no solo estuvieran pensando con la entrepierna, le brindaran semejantes cumplidos. Y todavía más raro era escucharlo de hombres que ella encontrara devastadoramente atractivos. Bueno, 'del hombre'.

"Usted también es brillante." Farfulló ella de repente. "Y muy atractivo, señor."

Él se puso rojo y se inclinó más hacia ella. "Me puede llamar Severus, Srta. Granger."

"Hermione." Se las arregló para decir ella, con la boca seca, justo cuando llegaban al descanso.

"Hermione." Murmuró él, sintiéndose cansado. "Es un nombre tan hermoso… para una joven muy hermosa… pero ella nunca me querría… nunca me amaría… ¿sabes? Solo podré verla y no tenerla… pero tú no le dirás, ¿verdad? Se reiría de mí…"

Hermione sintió que le ardían los ojos. ¿Acaso pensaba que ella era capaz de algo así?

"¿Estás ciego?" Preguntó ella de repente. El pecho de Hermione se sentía tenso. Seguir hablándole de esas cosas a él, especialmente ahora, que no estaba en todos sus cabales, era un territorio peligroso. En la mañana, cuando se sintiera bien otra vez, podía escoger mandarla a la mierda.

La cabeza de él se bamboleó. "De hecho, no. Mi visión es perfecta."

"No. Lo que quiero decir es, que para alguien que es tan observador, es más ciego que un murciélago. Sin ofender. ¡Sobre todo cuando se trata de alguien queriendo llamar su atención a toda costa!" Saltó ella. ¡He hecho lo que pude para ocultarlo! ¡No quería que se burlara de mí! ¡Pero lo amo! ¡Lo deseo! ¡Lo necesito! ¡Y así ha sido por meses!"

Severus se echó hacia atrás, como si lo hubieran golpeado, y ella lo sostuvo del brazo para evitar que se desplomara por las escaleras.

En ese instante, él la tomó por el brazo y la presionó contra la pared. El papel tapiz parecía que se agrandaba y se encogía antes sus ojos.

"¿Lo dices de verdad, Hermione?"

Ella asintió. "Si, de verdad, Severus."

Los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par y luego se empequeñecieron, y su lengua apareció para deslizarse sobre los labios. "¿Puedo besarte, por favor? He querido hacerlo por tanto tiempo…"

Ella asintió y comenzó a acercarse a él para encontrarse con sus labios. Eran finos y cálidos, un poco pegajosos por el vino, pero a ella ya no le importaba. Había querido besarlo por meses. Había pasado las noches, yaciendo en su cama, deseando tener el coraje de meterse a hurtadillas en su habitación y confesar sus sentimientos, o deseando que él pudiera meterse en su habitación en medio de la noche y tomarla… de más está decir que Hermione había hecho un poco más que solo pensar en él.

La chica emitió un gemido desesperado cuando él se alejó de ella. Él tenía las mejillas teñidas de rojo.

"Eres tan adorable. Eres tan hermosa, tan brillante. Una joven tan vibrante… tu beso es tan perfecto como lo soñé…" La acercó a su cuerpo de nuevo y la besó una y otra, y otra vez…

Severus estaba en el cielo y en el infierno.

Los labios de esa mujer eran dulces y suaves contra los suyos. Deseaba besarla más profundo y saborearla toda. Deseaba que sus labios se deslizaran sobre su piel, sobre su miembro. Deseaba que esa boca pronunciara si nombre, deseaba que dijera palabras de amor, de afecto, frente a todo el mundo.

Hermione inclinó un poco su cabeza, abriendo la boca para él, y Severus no pudo evitar gemir de nuevo. Se sumergió en su boca con su lengua. Ella sabía divinamente, y él hundió sus dedos en el cabello castaño de Hermione.

Ella estaba gimiendo en su boca, aferrándose a la levita. Él era delicioso, aunque un poco ácido a veces, y él también gemía en su boca, en medio del beso. Los graves gruñidos que emitía hacían que sus bragas se empaparan hasta la vergüenza. Tenía que estar soñando. Tenerlo, bueno, no estaba en sus plenos cabales, pero tenerlo al fin, tan afectuoso, tan apasionado… y los chicos no estaban en casa… ¡oh, por favor! ¡Que todo eso fuera cierto! Podría caer en su cama de buena gana, o pedirle que la follara contra la pared, lo que sea, incluso si tan solo fuera por esa noche, aunque deseaba de verdad que fuera para siempre…

Jadeando un poco, Severus se alejó un poquito. Sus ojos buscaban algo en el rostro de ella. "Pídeme que me detenga, Hermione…"

"No, no, no, no te detengas, Severus, por favor. Te he deseado por tanto tiempo." Los ojos de la chica estaban brillantes, los labios inflamados y tentadores. "Déjame o llévame a la cama, no me importa, pero solo no me digas que me odias en la mañana…"

Él gruñó y la tomó de la mano, llevándola escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación, apenas tropezando. Cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

"No me dejes rechazarte en la mañana." Le dijo con urgencia, desabotonando su levita e inclinándose para besarla de nuevo. "De verdad me importas. Te amo. Quiero pasar la vida adorándote, pero no soy un tipo afectuoso, Hermione…"

"Si, sí lo eres." Lo contradijo ella en medio de los besos. "Es solo una forma muy suave de hacerlo… o cuando estás dopado."

"O un poco ebrio." Añadió él con honestidad. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho que seas hermosa, y tan inteligente… te cortejaría si pudiera."

Tomó la barbilla de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, besando el borde de la boca. "Dulce Hermione. Adorable, hermosa Hermione… yo te amo."

"Yo también te amo." Respondió ella. "Esto se siente tan repentino… te he amado por meses, y ahora, aquí estamos, llamándote por tu nombre, y en tu habitación…"

"Así es." Susurró él, haciendo a un lado el cabello salvaje de la chica, para poder tener acceso al cuello que asomaba por el escote de la camiseta. "¿Te importaría mucho? He deseado estar contigo, te he evitado cuando estaba en este estado para que no descubrieras que alguien tan feo como yo te deseaba… te he deseado por meses también. Quiero que seas mía. Quiero que te quedes conmigo…"

"¿Contigo?" Ella movió la cabeza a un lado y alzó la mano para tomar un largo mechón de cabello negro.

"Oh, sí, quiero tenerte solo para mí, hechicera." Le mordisqueó un poco el cuello y ella inhaló profundamente. "Tenerte a mi lado, por siempre y para siempre…"

"Pro no me conoces casi nada…"

"Shhh… Hermione… Te he observado por años, desde antes de desearte, desde antes de amarte. Sé qué clase de persona eres." Le besó el cuello y las manos de él comenzaban a querer quitarle la camiseta.

"Tus fortalezas." Le besó la oreja. "Tus debilidades." Le besó la mejilla. "Todo." Raudamente le besó los labios y le quitó la camiseta. "Como tú sabes todo de mí."

"Lo sé." Suspiró, maravillándose al darse cuenta que era verdad. Al mismo tiempo que pensaba esas cosas, estaba deseando no haberse puesto el sostén para ir a la cama, pero no había querido toparse con alguien y estar con los pechos al aire.

Blanco. Su sostén era blanco. Tan simple, tan sexy. Severus posó su dedo sobre el broche frontal, presionando un poco para ver cómo se balanceaban sus pechos. Se rio despacito. "Tan hermosa… Hermione… por favor, dime que ya has hecho esto antes…"

Ella asintió, quitando la mano de él de su sostén para desabotonar su camisa, quitándosela de los hombros junto con la levita, para dejarlos caer al suelo. "Tú, eres hermoso, Severus…"

La voz de la chica era casi un susurro, pero lo decía de verdad. Él era hermoso para ella. Atlético, no excesivamente musculoso. Delgado, pero no un palo. Su abdomen era suave, su pecho firme y fuerte, justo como sus brazos, y tenía un adorable vello pectoral. Ella había odiado que Ronald tuviera el pecho pálido, lleno de pecas y por completo lampiño. A ella le gustaba así, con la justa cantidad de terso y oscuro vello, y, ¡oh! Esa línea oscura que descendía sobre su abdomen hasta los pantalones, y más allá, que le hacía agua la boca.

Y Severus era pálido. Y tenía muchas cicatrices. Y esa marca oscura en su brazo, que ahora era un manchón verdinegro… pero todo eso, palidecía en comparación con el saber que él la deseaba, de verdad la deseaba. Y allí estaba, y la amaba, como ella lo amaba a él. No más secretos, no más ocultar cómo se sentía, no más timidez. Ella lo deseaba también.

"Si tú lo dices." La voz de él era grave y sonaba como seda, mientras le acariciaba con suavidad los brazos. "¿Qué tipo de amante prefieres, Hermione?"

La palabra 'amante', en esa voz, era sexo en estado puro. Hermione sintió que se enrojecía, y él se maravilló al ver cómo ese enrojecimiento se esparcía sobre el pecho también.

"Yo… yo no tengo tanta experiencia, Severus."

"Y, aun así, has pensado en mí de esta manera, así, contigo." La besó de nuevo, deslizando la lengua entre los labios y dentro de su boca por un breve instante, frotando los labios con suavidad con los de él, con dulzura, como sus palabras de amor. Se alejó un poco, para poder mirarla una vez más. "O tal vez, te gusta así…"

Tomó un gran mechón de su cabello y la besó, con fuerza esta vez, apretándola fuerte contra su pecho y su erección, devorando su boca. No la saboreaba, la consumía. Le folló la boca con la lengua y ella gemía, gemía, para él. Era rudo, casi brutal, pero ella todavía se sentía apreciada, deseada. Una vez más, Severus se alejó un poco, con los ojos brillantes y ella seguía colgada de su cuello, jadeando.

"Ambos, Severus, los quiero a los dos." Se apretó contra él, besándolo apasionadamente. Este era Severus Snape, cualquier duda que pudiera haber tenido sobre esto, con él, claramente no estando en sus completas facultades, se desvaneció. Si no estaba siendo sincero, si de verdad, él no quería esto, ella no estaría allí, sin importar lo muy dopado o ebrio que estuviera.

Severus hizo un ruido ronco cuando ella lo besó, y la guió hasta la cama. Alejándose un poco de ella, con bastante esfuerzo, se las arregló para advertirle por última vez. "Última oportunidad."

La respuesta de Hermione fue quitarse los pantalones de dormir, y él gruñó al ver las bragas de la chica. Tanta piel ardiente a la vista… "¡No te atrevas a detenerte!"

"No lo haré…" Él también se quitó los pantalones.

Hermione luchaba por quitarse las bragas y el sostén, hipnotizada al ver el vibrante miembro frente a sus ojos. Se besaron otra vez, desnudos como estaban, piel contra piel, caliente y suave, firme y delicada, y, de alguna manera, terminaron en la cama, enredados, los besos pasaban de dulces a apasionados y viceversa.

Él quería besarla, follarla, casarse con ella, lo que fuera, todo junto. Ella era suave, con algunas cicatrices propias, la cicatriz del pecho, de la que ya sabía, como también conocía la del cuello y las que tenía en el brazo, pero algunas otras eran, con claridad, producto de las garras de un gato, por aquí, alguna que otra podría ser un raspón apenas, como en la rodilla, o esa tan pequeña y pálida que tenía en la mejilla, solo visible cuando enrojecía. Hermione era imperfecta, pero justamente eso, la hacía perfecta. Tenía el cuerpo de una mujer, no muy relleno. Delgada, pero no en los huesos. Era normal. Humana. Sus pechos eran adorables, perfectos para su cuerpo, no eran pequeños ni grandes. Era solo Hermione. El cabello salvaje y que parecía amenazar con devorar las almohadas, pero eso también era perfecto. Era Hermione y estaba allí, justo allí, con él, y estaba dispuesta a estar con Severus, y lo amaba, y no lo había abandonado en la cocina, ni se había burlado de él…

Deslizó una mano sobre los pechos y acarició uno de ellos, pasando con suavidad el pulgar sobre el pezón. Observó con cuidado el rostro de la chica, en la penumbra de la habitación, mirando cómo esos hermosos ojos color miel se oscurecían cuando él comenzó a frotar el pezón con más fuerza, para luego pellizcarlo.

"Oh…" Gimió ella, mordiéndose el labio.

"No…" Dijo Severus, besándola brevemente. "Dime… dime lo que te gusta, amor. Lo recordaré, incluso después de que esta jodida habitación deje de girar…"

Hermione lo miró con confianza. Ciertamente, ella no iba a decirle que nunca había tenido un orgasmo en su vida y que no sabía, en realidad, lo que le gustaba. Había tenido sexo, si, y lo había… disfrutado, pero nunca había sentido eso que la gente describía. Se había masturbado también, pero solo la había dejado excitada y frustrada.

"¿Nunca?" Severus la miró con una ceja alzada.

Ella se puso más roja. "Eso es hacer trampa."

"¿Cómo puede ser hacer trampa si así puedo saber cómo darte placer? No estoy escarbando más profundo que eso… al menos, no en tu mente…" Le succionó el cuello, dejando una pequeña marca púrpura, para luego descender comenzar un camino de besos hacia los pechos.

Se lamió los labios. La tenía, allí, en su cama, frotando su pierna contra la entrepierna de él, en donde la había atrapado, ella no sabía qué hacer con sus manos más que sostenerse de él y acariciar su espalda. Y esta era su primera vez juntos. Y él estaba desesperado por ella, tanto como cuando estaba tan hambriento y había deseado comer a toda costa.

"Mi Hermione…" Murmuró Severus con esa oscura y sexy voz, exhalando su cálido aliento sobre el rostro de ella. Ella se estremeció y él le lamió un pezón, una, dos veces. "Tan hermosa…"

Una lamida final y pasó a chupar el pezón, cada vez más fuerte hasta que ella se contorsionaba tanto que se separaba de la cama, arqueando la espalda.

Eso. Eso era lo que le gustaba… él mordisqueó un poco y ella gimoteó y la mano de ella en la espalda de él presionó los músculos que encontraba. Oh, sí. Cómo le gustaba eso.

Con el miembro vibrando de excitación, Severus hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón, y luego, regresó al primero, mientras con la mano jugaba con el pecho que no estaba ocupando su boca.

Se sentía divinamente para Hermione.

Se prohibió a sí misma recordar sus propios intentos, pensando en que el sexo debía ser dulce y gentil, y cerró los ojos, pensando en los torpes encuentros anteriores. Pero allí estaba ella. Con Severus, quien con mucha felicidad le estaba mostrando a su cuerpo lo que significaba el placer. Ella sabía lo muy mojada que estaba y trataba de abrir las piernas para poder tener ese glorioso miembro más cerca, pero Severus la tenía atrapada, a su merced. Ella gimió un poco más y alzó la cadera. Estaba tan caliente. Deseaba que él la tocara, sin importar lo muy rico que se sentía que la lamiera.

Severus amaba esos pechos. Eran suaves y los pezones se endurecían en su boca y ya tenían la marca de sus dientes en ellos.

Estaba a punto de explotar. Listo para embestir dentro de ese cuerpo maravilloso, y estaba encontrando muy difícil recordar que la chica nunca se había venido, que nunca había tenido un orgasmo.

"Por favor…" Susurró Hermione, apretando su brazo. Él sonrió con la boca pegada al pecho, todavía lamiendo el pezón. Esto era para ella, se recordó a sí mismo, deslizando una mano abdomen abajo, haciendo cosquillas sobre su abdomen.

Ella se rio un poco, retorciéndose un poco sobre la cama, y él también se rio.

"Shhh…" Dijo él, besando un pecho, como una despedida y acercando a la chica un poco más. "Dime lo que te gusta, lo que se siente bien, Hermione…"

Hermione asintió, deslizando una mano entre los dos cuerpos para acariciar la pierna de él, mientras Severus se volvía a acercar. Ya estaba teniendo bastantes problemas. Ella se contentó con dejar la mano en donde estaba, y él aprovechó para acercar sus dedos entre los muslos de ella.

Oh, Merlín. Estaba tan mojada, tan lista, tan cálida… Sin introducir los dedos dentro aun, acercó sus labios hasta la boca de Hermione y los dedos comenzaron a frotarla, experimentando en lánguidas caricias antes de comenzar a moverlos en suaves y pequeños círculos.

Era enloquecedor. El fuego se hacía más grande y Severus selló la boca de ella con la suya, mientras ella jadeaba entre sus brazos, gimiendo, retorciéndose, perdiendo el control de su cuerpo mientras él jugaba con ella. Necesitaba más… algo. Lo que fuera. Él la escuchaba gemir, empapando su entrepierna mientras los dedos de él se aventuraban más y más, haciéndola mojarse todavía más.

Oh, sí. Justo ahí. Pensó ella con desesperación, aferrándose al cabello de Severus. Era casi más de lo que podía soportar, y él rompió el beso lo suficiente como para liberar su cabello del agarre de ella para luego volver a besarla. La respiración de Severus aplacó la de Hermione, y eso la calmó un poco, la relajó, aflojándola entre sus brazos, mientras él la estimulaba, pero sin acercarla al clímax.

Estaba cerca, podía verlo, pero no quería que tuviera ya mismo un pequeño orgasmo, que la dejaría satisfecha de inmediato y contorsionándose por un rato. Quería que el orgasmo fuera espectacular. Quería que gimiera y jadeara y gritara su nombre. Hermione aún no había llegado a la cúspide, pero estaba enrojecida y un rizo rebelde se pegaba a su mejilla, haciéndole cosquillas a la nariz de Severus, pero no le importaba.

La acercó un poco más y, ahora, ella estaba respirando pesadamente otra vez, peligrosamente cerca de hacer que ambos se marearan. Los dedos de Severus descendieron un poco más, estimulando la empapada entrada, luego, introdujo dos dedos con suavidad. Oh, Merlín… está tan apretada… Definitivamente, la joven estaba muy cerca del orgasmo.

Un pensamiento perverso invadió la mente del hombre y flexionó los dedos dentro de ella, encontrando ese preciso espacio que era diferente, y lo acarició. Una, dos… cuatro veces, Y Hermione separó su boca de la de él, jadeando y gimiendo a todo volumen, enterrando sus dedos en la carne de Severus.

"Severus, Severus, Severus, Severus…" entonaba la chica, antes de lanzar un fuerte gemido. Dentro de ella, habían oleadas de placer, pulsando, viniéndose con tal fuerza, apretando tanto los dedos de Severus, que creyó que perdería el sentido. Fantástico. Era fantástico. ÉL era fantástico…

Como respuesta, él la besó otra vez, metiendo su lengua en su boca, y ella respondió con avidez, succionando el labio inferior de él y saboreándolo con ganas. Hermione alzó un poco la cabeza que reposaba sobre el brazo de Severus y quitó los dedos de él de sus pechos, para guiarlo sobre ella, abriendo bien las piernas para acomodarlo entre ellas, tan caliente y duro como estaba.

"Hermione…" Gruñó el hombre, acercándose a destino. Ella estaba por completo enrojecida, empapada y la vagina apretada alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de él. Con lentitud, comenzó a penetrarla, dándole tiempo a que se adaptara a él. Dulce infierno. Esa mujer estaba imposiblemente apretada, y todavía podía sentir las contracciones del orgasmo que había tenido.

"Severus…" Susurró ella, obligándolo a descender y besarlo, mientras Severus se unía a ella.

Ese hombre era divino. Perfecto.

Su miembro era grueso y duro, y ella decidió que adoraba la forma en la que su rostro se aflojaba y luego se enrojecía de placer.

Envolvió la cintura de su hombre con las piernas y arqueó la cadera un poco, y eso provocó que él comenzara a moverse. Había entendido la señal. Comenzó a embestir. Y fue el Paraíso. Hermione estaba en el paraíso. Oh, mierda. Se sentía increíble. Gimiendo despacio bajo su cuerpo, con los pechos balanceándose con cada acometida, y la intensa mirada de él, que la observaba ávidamente. Ella era brillante. Era hermosa…

Hermione no podía creer lo bien que se sentía. Nunca se había sentido así. Severus se sentía tan bien… estaba atacando en el lugar correcto y ella quería gritar por lo fabuloso que se sentía. Se sentía ardiente y comenzó a mover la cadera para equiparar los movimientos de él, haciendo que se hundiera todavía más profundo y más profundo… estaba muy segura, iba a venirse de nuevo. Oh, sí… estaba muy segura… estaba tan cerca…

"Date la vuelta." Ordenó Severus de pronto, saliendo del cuerpo de la joven. Ella casi llora por la pérdida, pero con un poco de torpeza, se apoyó sobre las manos y las rodillas. Él la atrajo hacia sí de nuevo y comenzó a follarla con rudeza.

Oh, oh, dios, oh, sí, oh, dios… pensó ella, y pensó y pensó…

"Dios, no." Masculló él. En esa posición, se sentía todavía más apretada. Parecía que su cuerpo quería succionarlo dentro.

"Di mi nombre, Hermione."

La embestía con largos, profundos y fuertes movimientos, y cada vez, lograba alcanzar ese lugar mágico, que hacía que ella se viniera con tanta fuerza. Era imposible no gemir su nombre. "¡Severus! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, Severus…!"

La voz de la chica se hizo más profunda y luego más aguda, hasta que casi colapsó. El orgasmo se abrió paso a través de ella, pulsando alrededor del grueso miembro de Severus, y ella temblaba. No podía parar.

Aquello era maravilloso. Se sentía tan, pero tan jodidamente bien…

Severus acometió más y más fuerte, y más rápido mientras ella tenía su largo orgasmo. Los testículos golpeaban el clítoris de ella con cada sacudida. Él también estaba al borde del clímax. Podía sentir la presión acumulándose en su polla, ardiendo, casi a punto de explotar. Todo en lo que podía concentrarse era la sensación de la cadera de ella entre sus manos, mientras la movía en casi brutales embestidas. Podía sentir el raspaje de las sábanas en sus rodillas, y cada gemido que ella emitía mientras la follaba a través del orgasmo, lo perseguía.

"Voy a… Hermione… oh, amor…" Las acometidas de Severus comenzaron a perder ritmo, y el fuego a apoderarse de sus sentidos, hasta que se vino él también, con largas pulsaciones, y su miembro se estremecía dentro de ella.

"Oh, siiiiiiii…." Siseó, jadeando ásperamente. Se quedó sumergido en ella hasta que su respiración se tranquilizó y las pulsaciones de su corazón se hicieron más suaves.

Le dio un beso en la espalda a la chica y se retiró despacio, tan ultra sensible estaba al tacto. Hermione colapsó y se puso de lado, él la acompaño y la envolvió con sus brazos. Ella se acomodó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él, luego, besó una de las tetillas de él y deslizó sus dedos entre las negras hebras del vello de su pecho.

"Gracias." Farfulló ella. "En verdad, te amo, Severus."

Él solo hizo un ronco ruido de aceptación, por completo exhausto.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le dolía la cabeza. Era como tener un tambor dentro del cerebro. Y estaba sudoroso y ardiendo, justo en donde Hermione se presionaba contra él, dormida en la curva de su costado. En verdad, no debería haber tomado ese vino. Le escocía el pecho.

Bueno, tampoco debería haber comido los pepinillos.

Por una vez, estaba feliz de haber bebido el antídoto. Por lo general, lo odiaba. Provocaba que comiera comida chatarra, que perdiera el control de su… bueno, su auto – control en general… pero anoche… en lugar de maldecir a Weasley y a Potter, había sido ella quien lo había encontrado.

Y el sentimiento había sido recíproco.

Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer, era aferrarse a ella. Pero primero, necesitaba un remedio para el dolor de cabeza.

Y una ducha.

Exhaló e intentó remover a la chica de su cuerpo, pero ella no lo dejó apretó más fuerte su cuerpo.

"No." Dijo una voz en medio del imposible cabello.

"¿Perdón?" Dijo él con voz rasposa. También necesitaba un antiácido.

"Dijiste que no te dejara alejarte de mí." Hermione alzó la barbilla desafiante, y los ojos de Severus fueron a observar la marca que había dejado en el cuello de ella. "Así que no te dejaré hacerlo."

"Necesito ir al baño, pero volveré." Oh, sí, ¡cómo la amaba! "También necesito ducharme. Y tú también."

"¿Contigo?"

"No veo por qué no." Una sonrisa pícara apareció en su boca. "Y luego, tal vez, podamos ir a hacer compras."

"¿Compras? Severus, ¿acaso estás aun dopado?"

"No. Y no creo que beba de esa cosa nunca más, o por lo menos, en un largo tiempo, así que deja de mandonearme mujer."

Ella exhaló. "Entonces, ¿por qué las compras?"

"Porque sí. Porque vas a ser mía, así que pensé que tal vez podamos sellar el asunto con una sortija."

Ella lo miró, incrédula. Pero de inmediato, una sonrisa le iluminó el rostro. "¿De verdad? ¡Lo dices en serio?"

Severus alzó una ceja. "Por supuesto que sí."

Hermione casi saltó de la cama hacia el cuarto de baño, pero se detuvo en seco.

"Severus, ¿podemos hacerlo en la ducha?"

Los ojos de él se encendieron como brasas, llenos de una repentina lujuria. "Oh, sí."

"¿Me dejaras que te la chupe? ¿Por favor? He querido hacerlo toda la noche, pero siempre me estabas distrayendo."

Severus emitió un grave gruñido. Nunca en su vida había estado tan contento de estar dopado.

"Ven aquí hechicera. Te voy a presentar a mi polla de tantas formas como desees."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

N/T: Un one-shot para que se entretengan con los limones. Nada mal ese cuelgue drogón de Severus. El próximo fic es un largo pendiente, que recientemente volví a encontrar. Y tiene secuela.

¡He vuelto!

¡Gracias por seguirme!


End file.
